


Between Us

by milkboitobi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboitobi/pseuds/milkboitobi
Summary: Takes place sometime during episode 82.





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Konohamaru love and I was sad to know that there aren't a lot so I decided to just write one. Also, this was not proof-read at all so apologies in advance for mistakes! 
> 
> Will be cross-posting this at tumblr! @ milkboitobio

“Are you going to leave without saying anything?”

Konohamaru straightens and looks over his shoulder; you are leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as you stare at him intently. He places down the mask he had picked right back on the table and turns his body around. “If I did that, you are just going to talk my ears off when I come back.”

You scoff at his jab and uncross your arms, pushing yourself from the doorframe and walking towards Konohamaru. He watches your every move and once you are right in front of him, Konohamaru pulls you towards him, wrapping an arm around your waist. “You better come back safely, Konohamaru.” You tell him sternly. Or at least, you tried to tell him sternly. When Konohamaru pulled you to him, he had pressed your face to his chest so whatever you were trying to say came out muffled.

Konohamaru chuckles, pressing his lips on your temple, tightening the hold he has on you. He pulls back slightly, just enough that you can stare right at him. “I can’t exactly promise that I will come back safely – you know that.” You had nothing to say in retort because you knew exactly just how dangerous missions like the ones he had just received are. Konohamaru lifts one of his hands and cups your cheek, using his thumb to caress the apple of your cheek. “But what I can promise is to try my hardest to stay alive so I can come back to you.” He leans his head down so his forehead is touching yours and he is staring directly at you.

Despite being together with Konohamaru for almost a year now, his action still manages to cause you to blush profusely and Konohamaru chuckles, causing you to pout. You lift your hand to swat him in the chest but using his other hand, he catches your hand in his and presses his lips against yours. Your eyelids flutter shut, and you moan into the kiss – there he goes again, trying to distract you. You throw your other arm around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss and Konohamaru grunts into the kiss. The two of you stayed like that for a few more seconds before Konohamaru pulls back – his breath slightly quicker than it had been before.

“Try to stick to your promise, okay?” You place both of your hands on Konohamaru’s face, forcing him to lift his head slightly just so you can see his face clearly. There is always this nagging feeling at the back of your head that something might happen to him and honestly, you really do not want to know how you will ever be if Konohamaru is taken away from you. You bite the inside of your cheek as you contemplate about what you are going to do next and just as Konohamaru is about to open his mouth, you immediately hug him. “I love you, Sarutobi Konohamaru.” You mumble to the crook of his neck, cheeks once again red.

Konohamaru tenses slightly and he lets out a groan as he pulls you even closer and drops his head on top of yours. “This is not fair.” He murmurs, trying to calm his racing heart but try as he might, this is the first time you have ever said those three words to him and Konohamaru reckons you have the best timing, ever. “I love you too,” He mutters and Konohamaru feels you tightening your hold on him briefly and you pull back.

“I don’t want to hold you back any longer.” You tell him pointedly. “Come back to me alive, okay?” Your hand moves to play with the necklace Konohamaru had given you for your birthday two months ago.

Konohamaru smirks – he finds your blushing cheeks and frown utterly adorable – and nods his head. “You can count on it.” Seemingly satisfied with Konohamaru’s answer, you give him a nod and linger around him for a few more minutes as you continued to watch him pack the essentials.

Once Konohamaru’s done, you jump off the table you had been sitting on and look at your boyfriend. He stares right back at you and gives you a small smile, holding his hand out to you. Without a second thought, you grab his hand and Konohamaru pulls you in for one more hug. “We only talked about how I should stay careful, but you should stay safe as well. I know you are scheduled to go back on active duty soon.” Konohamaru reminds and you nod your head.

“I am not that eager to go back to the hospital so yes, I will be very careful.” You tell him in a matter-of-factly voice. Konohamaru chuckles and presses his lips chastely against yours. He pulls back quickly and presses his lips on your forehead. “Dinner at my place when you get back?”

Konohamaru nods his head, a smile present on his face. “See you when I get back.”


End file.
